


For

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Marriage, Reader Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, dean and reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Two part story, one part from Reader's POV, one part from Dean's





	1. Chapter 1

## For Him

    You stare in the mirror, wondering if this is the right thing to do. You know it’s not too late, no matter what anyone else may say. You were about to make one of the biggest decisions of your life.

    Marry the man you love.

    Or….

    Let the man you love go, since he admitted he wasn’t in love with you at all.

    _You walk to the kitchen, excited to show Dean what you’ve found. You hear the voices, but it isn’t until you’re to the door, you realize Dean is arguing with Sam. You pause, wondering if you should come back, but Sam asks Dean a question that you have to hear the answer to._

_“Do you even love (Y/N)?”_

_You take a deep breath. Dean has his chance to prove to everyone that they are wrong. He loves you. He wouldn’t have…._

_“No. I care about her. I’m comfortable with her.” Dean’s voice is low. “I don’t love her.”_

_“So why the hell are you going to marry her?!” Sam screams._

    Sam was the one to find you, hours later, sobbing outside the bunker. You confessed to him what you heard and begged him not to say anything to Dean. You had to figure this out and clear your head. He agreed but pleaded with you to make a decision for you, not for Dean.

    That was three days ago. Now you stand in front of a mirror, a woman in a cream colored wedding gown, confused. You never said anything to Dean,never confronted him. When you finally joined him that night in the room you share, he’d pulled you into his arms and made love to you for hours.

    His words. He’d whispered that he was making love to the woman he wanted to marry.

    If he doesn’t love you, why does he want to marry you?

    The knocking startles you. “Who is it?”

    “It’s Mary.”

    Though she was gone for several weeks, Mary returned a month earlier when Sam called her about the wedding. She was happy for her son, and for you. You walk to the door and open it slowly. She slips in wearing a dress you helped her find the week before.

    “Castiel is here. He looks nervous.”

    “We can’t have a legal wedding, since Dean’s suppose to be dead.” Mary knows this, Sam explained it already.

    “(Y/N), Sam told me what you overheard. I didn’t tell Dean that you heard it, but I did bring it up.”

    You look at her. “You did?”

    “I told him that I didn’t believe he doesn’t feel any love for you. I see the way he looks at you. I see the way he smiles when your name is mentioned. I saw the way he reacted the day I met you. When he saw you were hurt, Dean was scared. He was so upset that he couldn’t protect you.”

    “He was upset about Sam.”

    “Yes, but he was also upset about you.” Mary insists. “Dean loves you.”

    “That’s a hard pill to swallow, Mary. He said he doesn’t.”

    “So why marry him?”

    “I didn’t tell him what I heard, but I asked him last night why he wants to marry me. He told me that I was his happy ending, he said that I make him smile. Dean told me that he wants children and that he only sees that with me.”

    “I have a hard time believing he’s not in love with you.”

    “I don’t.” You take a deep breath. “Dean loves you. He loves Sam.”

    Mary grasped your hand. “Dean does want to marry you. I think for most of the right reasons. I believe he loves you, even if he doesn’t realize it. I know you love my son and I am forever grateful he’s had you all this time.” She kisses your cheek. “Sweetheart, if you decide to do this, Dean will treat you like a queen. He will cherish you, respect you, and put you above everyone.”

    You know better. “Never above Sam.”

    “Yes.” Mary looks into your eyes. “Dean realizes that changes today. You’ll come first, and then your children will come first.”

    “Children.” You repeat that word. “I never imagined I’d have kids. Not with this life.”

    “Dean’s thinking about babies.” Mary noted.

    “I know. I just never really wanted kids before now.” You bite your lip. You love Dean enough to put your fears and insecurities aside and give him children.

    He doesn’t love you at all.

    Mary senses you need a moment and squeezes your hand. “Whatever you decide, you’ll have a home here with us. I know that.”

    “If I don’t marry him, I can’t stay. I promised I’d never leave him but Dean would hate me.”

    “No,” Mary shakes her head. “He could never hate you.”

    You sit for a few minutes, trying to clear your head. Your phone vibrates and you see a text from Dean.

     _Ten minutes to go. I can’t wait to see you. I missed you last night._

    You smile as you feel tears sting your eyes. Maybe he doesn’t love you and maybe he never will but you love him and you made a promise you would always be there for him.

    Ten minutes later, you slowly walk into the library. Everyone stops and looks at you. Dean turns and his smile grows, lighting the room up.

    “You’re here.” He seems surprised yet nervous.

    “Where else would I be?” You ask him. “I’m suppose to marry the man I love today. He didn’t show up so I guess you’ll do.”

    Dean chuckles. “That right, Sweetheart?” He leans in and kisses your cheek. “You’re beautiful, (Y/N). You’re the most beautiful woman in the world.”

    You fight tears as you two turn to face Castiel. You’ve gone over everything. This is more about the words than anything. Cas watches you as he speaks. His conscious wants to stop, but you send him a message with your eyes.

  _I want Dean to have his happy ending._

    You love Dean Winchester, love him with all your heart, he may not love you and he may never love you but he told you that you make him happy and give him a reason to keep going.

    Some wouldn’t accept that, but as much as it hurts to know his heart may never belong to you, you’re willing to give him what he needs and deserves.

    “I’m happier than I’ve ever been,” He tells you after he kisses you for the first time as your husband. “(Y/N/N), you have no idea what you do for me.”

    Smiling you say nothing as Mary, Sam and Cas stand by watching, all smiling and all knowing the truth.. You’re happy. You’re in love. You’re Dean’s wife now.

    You’ve given up a piece of yourself to make the man you love happy.


	2. Chapter 2

## For Her

Dean’s POV

 

We can’t afford a real Honeymoon but I manage to get us a room for two nights in Topeka. Crowley owes me a few favors and seems relieved this was all I ask for. It isn’t much. (Y/N) doesn’t expect anything like this. It’s just something I want to do for her.

We leave early the morning after our small ceremony. We didn’t sleep much the night before and I see how tired (Y/N) is. I lean over and kiss her before I start Baby’s engine. She smiles back, but there’s something in her eyes I don’t want to think about.

Sam told me she overheard our conversation.

I know I need to talk to her. I need to explain myself. She married me though. (Y/N) wants to be with me.

Doesn’t she?

I stop an hour or so into the short three hour drive so we can eat. She slips her hand into mine and kisses my cheek. Her smile is reassuring. We have a great breakfast, looking up things to do for the next two days.

The room is the nicest I’ve ever stayed in. Crowley has a soft spot for my wife and he made sure to throw in a few extras. The room is beautiful, even if it is a bit too girly for our tastes. (Y/N) looks like she belongs here though. The beige walls have gold trim, a little bit of a pink color I’m sure Sam could identify. The furniture is old fashioned but I see her face. She loves it.

“Sweetheart, this is too much.” She looks around. “I love it! It’s amazing, but Dean, we could have gotten a room anywhere…”

“No,” My lips move in for the kiss I’ve been desperate for since I carried her over the threshold of the door. “(Y/N/N), I could actually pull this off for you. You deserve it.”

I’ve never had so much fun. We go for walks, have picnics, see a couple of movies, and take advantage of the room service Crowley is paying for. I only see a small sign of trouble when I sit on the bed our last night and reach for her.

“(Y/N/N),” she looks up with a soft smile. I see the tears. “Sweetheart?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re crying?” Nothing breaks my heart more than seeing her upset.

Wiping her eyes, she shakes her head. “Allergies. We’ve been outside and I forgot my pills.”

I touch her cheek gently. “Are you sure? You’re okay?”

“Yes,” she moves toward me, gets on her knees and wraps her arms around me. “I love you, Mr. Winchester.” She kisses me. She knows I won’t say it back. I feel like shit. I have the most incredible woman in the world. She’s smart, funny, creative, a hell of a fighter, can cook a meal that would put Emeril Lagrasse to shame, and is absolutely stunning. I have the perfect woman.

My brain tells me I love her. My heart feels so much for her.

Do I love her?

We spend hours tangled in each other. I feel her desperation. She desperate to show me what I mean to her. I push a piece of hair from her face as she rides me, slow and steady, but taking in everything I have. I take over and try and give her as much of me as I possibly can.

“You’re my entire world.” I’m not lying. She’s my wife. She’s my everything.

“I love you.” Her voice is so soft.

I hold her while she sleeps, scared to move. I kiss the top of her head and want to find a way to put her at ease. She married me. She loves me. I know that’s not enough.

The drive home sucks. I want to pull over and drag her into the backseat. I want to make her talk to me. I want her to know that I know what she heard. (Y/N) stares out the window. She seems to be drifting. I reach over and pull her toward me. She moves closer and puts her head on my shoulder. She’s asleep soon after.

Almost a month later, a case comes up. I can’t put it off anymore. I have to get back to work. I want her to stay, she wants to go. Our compromise is that she’ll help with research in the room. I’m not happy about that. I need her safe.

Sam and Mom insist we have our own room. I’m perfectly fine with that. It’s far from them, which I’m sure is no accident. (Y/N) immediately goes for the shower. I decide to join her.

“You still mad?”

“No. I get it. I want to help though.” She looks at me. “I’m still a hunter.”

She is a hunter. I know that. I also know that will change when she gets pregnant. I want to ask her about that but I feel like I’m pushing. “Sam and Mom were going to get dinner. I told him I would call in a few minutes.” I share their plans as I wash her hair. “I was thinking we would order a pizza and I’ll grab some beer.”

“Babe, I’m tired. I just want to sleep. You should go with them.”

“You have to eat.”

She laughs. “I’ll be fine skipping a meal, honey.”  

I kiss her. “You are so amazing, (Y/N) Winchester.”

She smiles at me and says, “I love you.”

The case takes longer than it should. It starts to naw away at all of us. (Y/N) grows impatient and restless. Mom says we should let her do something, but I’m terrified. Something could happen.

I come back after a few days of trying to figure out who we are looking for and find our room empty. I notice the note immediately.

_It’s the old lady from the food pantry at the church. Going to see what I can find out._

“Son of a bitch!” My heart sinks. I rush to Sam and Mom, desperate to find her. We take off for the church and see her walking down the street. I slam on the brakes and jump out of Baby.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“Dean, it’s her! I know where she is!”

“I told you to stay in the room!”

“I told you that I am still a hunter and marrying you wouldn’t change that! Fuck! You’d better be careful or someone is going to think you love me.”

The words are said. It’s no longer a secret between us.

“Sweetheart, let’s go talk about this. Please.”

She looks at Sam. “I have an address. She was here the last time this happened and in three other towns when the same thing happened.”

“(Y/N/N),” I gently reach for her. “Can we please talk?”

“After we go gank this bitch.” She snaps at me.

The next morning, I watch her sleep. She’s bruised, but the doctors say she’ll be okay. They ran blood tests, just to make sure there’s nothing I’ve kept from them. It’s routine, I know, but it bothers me. A nurse pops in to tell me the doctor will be in soon.

He comes in with a smile. “Your wife will be just fine. She and the baby both are going to be just fine.”

Baby?  _Baby?!_

“Dean?” She says my name.

“I’m here, Sweetheart.” I touch her face. “I’m here.”

“Mrs. Campbell, I was just telling your husband that you and the baby are going to be just fine.”

Her eyes widen. She looks at me. “Baby? What baby?”

The doctor’s face shows his surprise. “You didn’t know?”

She shakes her head. “I’m pregnant?”

“We will have to do an ultrasound to get a better idea of how far along you are but the blood tests…”

I smile at her. “We’re having a baby!”

She smiles at me but her tears come fast and furious. The doctor says something about giving us a moment and leaves. She wipes her eyes and looks at me.

“How the hell will this work?”

I don’t understand what she’s asking.  “I imagine like most pregnancies. I’m not really an expert.”

“No, Dean,” she bites her lip. “I’m pregnant. I love you and you don’t love me.”

“About that,” I smile. “I do love you.”

“Since when?” Her (Y/E/C) eyes meet mine. I still see the anger and hurt from the day before.

It’s a fair question. It hurts she’s questioning me but I know if I were in her place, I probably would. Hell, she tells me she loves me daily and I question it. “Do you want to know when it happened or when I finally admitted it?”

“Dean.”

“When the witch attacked you, Mom got her. I saw you on the floor, hurt, and I thought I was going to lose you. I screamed your name and I begged you to stay with me. I told you I love you. I said it I don’t know how many times. I was terrified that it was too late.”

She looks at me. “Do you love me though? Truly? Are you sure it’s not a reaction to our fight? I get hurt a lot, Dean. You’ve never told me you love me after a demon’s thrown me into a wall.”

“You get hurt when you’re on your own. I was there and I couldn’t protect you.” I close my eyes. “You can’t hunt while you’re having my kid, (Y/N). I don’t want to be that guy, but you’re pregnant with my child. You stay home, barefoot and pregnant. Maybe Cas will take up daytime

TV with you or something.”

She laughs. “I can picture Cas watching a soap opera!”

“No, I can’t even pretend that’s okay.” My lips find hers again. “Darlin, I love you.”

“I love you.”

“Are we interrupting something?”

Mom and Sam are in the door. I motion for them to come in. “(Y/N/N) and I have something awesome to tell you.”

“What’s that?” Mom is eyeing (Y/N).

“You figured it out! Unbelievable!” I look at Mom. “How’d you know?”

“A woman knows.” Mom walks over and hugs us both. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

Sam is watching. “I have an idea but..”

“Uncle Sammy, you ready for a baby?” I smile at him. “Hopefully my kid takes after me. You were a pain in the ass!”

“Hey!”

“Actually, Dean, you were.” Mom looks at me. “You were crawling before seven months, walking before you were a year old, and into everything.”

(Y/N) looks at me. “I am so screwed.”

“Maybe our baby will be more like you.” I kiss her.

“Mary just described me as a baby.”

I freeze. “We are so screwed.”

Sam and Mom start taking most of the cases. (Y/N) and I stick close to home with research. I miss being out there but I know I have to do this. I have to make this sacrifice for her. For our child.

(Y/N) encourages me to go on the salt and burns. She tells me that she knows what I’m doing but she knows I love the job too. “Don’t give it all up for me.” She’s told me. “A simple salt and burn is nothing compared to Lucifer and Amara.”

Sam and I are on what will be my last case for several months. The baby is due in the next few weeks and I don’t want to leave her.

“You ready for what’s coming?” Sam asks me as we start back to the bunker.

I look at my brother and shake my head. “I’m so not ready. I’m terrified.”

“You did alright with me, Dean. You’re going to be a great father.”He smiles. I consider this as Sam’s face becomes serious. “Is it really worth it?”

I smile. Ten years ago, I would have said no. Five years ago, I would have said no. I’ve changed. I’ve grown up. (Y/N) came into my life at a time when I didn’t think I was capable of loving anyone other than Sam, Cas, and Mom. She showed me what it was to be loved by someone and eventually helped me break down my walls. My smile grows, thinking about the beautiful woman I am so lucky to call my own and the beautiful baby girl we’ll have in a few weeks. Sam wants to know if it’s worth it?

“Yes. It’s worth it. It’s all for her.”


End file.
